


The Three Times Minhyuk Says ‘I Love You’ to the Others

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk says ‘I love you’ to the others easily, and Hyunwoo hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Times Minhyuk Says ‘I Love You’ to the Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [centipatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centipatch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the four times kihyun wore a piece of wonho’s clothing (and the one time he returned it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278235) by [hibiscuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses). 



> As you can see, this work is inspired by the Kiho fic I read some time ago (link above). You might find the plot different, but the title and the way I wrote it are really similar with it. If you’re Kiho shipper and you haven’t read it, believe me, you really, really, really should read it (and cry rainbow tears with me after that because it’s just too cute).
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

**i.**

_“Seriously, Hoseok, I don’t know where I am right now! I just wanted to go to the new bookstore, but then I fell asleep on the bus, and I got lost!”_

Hyunwoo stared at Hoseok, who sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Hoseok looked at him and mouthed ‘Minhyuk’, and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but shift closer to his friend, pressing his ear against Hoseok’s phone, so he could hear the conversation.

“The new bookstore is only a couple blocks away from your college, how could you get lost when it’s the route you take every day?” Hoseok, getting uncomfortable with Hyunwoo sitting too close to him, pushed the taller and put the phone on loudspeaker.

_“I told you, I fell asleep! It’s the last stop and, oh god, Hoseok, can you just pick me up?”_

Hoseok didn’t like to go far for anyone but Hyungwon and Hyunwoo knew that. Thus, when Hoseok was about to hang the phone and let Minhyuk go home by himself, Hyunwoo made a look that he knew would change Hoseok’s mind (Hyunwoo’s eyes clearly said that he would hang Hoseok in a tallest tree he could find if Hoseok refused to pick Minhyuk up and that was how the case closed).

Hoseok sighed even heavier and he finally replied, “Okay, okay! Just tell me your location and I’ll pick you up.”

They could hear how relieved Minhyuk’s voice after that.

_“Thanks a lot, Hoseok! I love you!”_

Hyunwoo could feel Hoseok’s stare landed against him, but he didn’t say anything.

One thing about Minhyuk’s habit of saying ‘I love you’ to the others easily: Hyunwoo hated it.

 

**ii.**

“I can’t find it, I can’t find it!”

Hyunwoo raised his head as he heard Minhyuk being all panicky in his room, yet he didn’t say anything. It was Kihyun, Minhyuk’s roommate, who finally spoke up.

“For god’s sake, Minhyuk, stop moving like a storm and tell me what you’re looking for!” Kihyun caught Minhyuk’s wrist right in time, before the blond male could flip the mattress in their sharing room and mess everything up (everything had been messed up in their room and Kihyun didn’t want to clean it up for Minhyuk if he kept throwing things to the floor).

“The present!” Minhyuk shrieked. “The present for Changkyun! I can’t find it!”

Kihyun’s eyes rounded. “It’s like three hours to his birthday party and you lost the present?!” he yelled.

“I can’t find it, Kihyun! I swear I put it on my desk and now it’s gone!” Minhyuk pointed his index finger at his desk—judging from how messy it was, no wonder the small present could disappear without trace.

Hyunwoo walked from the living room to the bedroom, where his two friends (one friend, one oblivious crush, actually) were busy looking for the lost present. Hyunwoo was there to pick them up to Changkyun’s birthday party—he was, like, four hours earlier since his shift at the library ended very sooner than he thought, but he didn’t mind since that meant he could be with Minhyuk longer—and now he was stuck in this chaotic reality.

“We still have time to buy a new present, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo said, trying to calm down the situation.

“I can’t buy another present; I have no money left in my pocket...” Now Minhyuk looked like he would cry soon.

“Well, I can—”

“Use my money first; you can pay me back next month.”

It was Kihyun, who cut Hyunwoo’s sentence and became the savior of the day.

Minhyuk’s face lightened up and he threw his thin arms around Kihyun’s shorter body. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kihyun! I love you!”

Kihyun winced as he saw Hyunwoo’s disapproval face.

 

 **iii.**  

“It’s really cold today!”

Hyunwoo exhaled white, puffy smokes. It was indeed cold today. Sometimes he took a look at Minhyuk, who had his arms lingering around Jooheon’s, so he would feel warmer (it was good that they were outside, so Hyunwoo couldn’t do things that might ‘harm’ Jooheon). They were walking together, heading to the café where Hyungwon was working every Tuesday and Friday. Hoseok had been there; he was the one asking them to come. It was Friday, anyway, so they could go somewhere else after Hyungwon finished with his work.

“Why didn’t you wear your scarf?” Jooheon asked. He let Minhyuk cling on his arm, yet he repeatedly sent an apologetic look to Hyunwoo (might as well he prayed for his safety because Hyunwoo looked very _not_ amused).

“I didn’t think it will be this cold,” Minhyuk huffed. His nose was red from the cold weather that made him look even cuter—it gave Hyunwoo mixed feeling, though, because no matter how he internally squealed at Minhyuk’s cute red nose, he still felt sorry because Minhyuk seemed tortured by the coldness.

But, it looked like Hyunwoo wasn’t the only one who felt sorry for Minhyuk. Right after Minhyuk spoke, Jooheon took off the scarf that previously warmed his neck and put it around Minhyuk’s neck. The fluffy material covered Minhyuk from his neck up to his nose that it sure was able to protect him from the winter.

“How about you, Heon?” Minhyuk looked at the younger worriedly. “It’s really cold today; are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m stronger than you, Ming,” Jooheon said. “Just wear it before your bones freeze.”

From his eyes, Hyunwoo could guess that Minhyuk was smiling widely. It was just about time until Minhyuk said something he didn’t want to hear—

“Thank you, Heonnie! I love you!”

_There you go, Minhyuk. There you go._

 

+

 

“Is it really okay if I stay here?” ****

Hyunwoo nodded as he put a steaming mug of hot coffee in front of Minhyuk. It was dangerous to walk in the snow storm outside and Minhyuk didn’t have any choices but go and stay at Hyunwoo’s place because it was the nearest place he could reach—Hyunwoo’s flat was only a couple block from college while Minhyuk and Kihyun’s could be reached after taking one bus ride.

“Do you need anything else? Extra blanket, maybe?” Hyunwoo asked, making sure that Minhyuk would get anything he needed.

“No, it’s fine,” the younger replied with a smile on his face. He took the coffee and sipped it, sighing contently as warmth started comforting his slender body. “Aaah, now it’s getting warmer!”

Hyunwoo sat beside Minhyuk, smiling slightly as his crush smiled widely at him. “You didn’t wear your scarf again,” he said. “Don’t forget to wear it next time.”

Minhyuk laughed. “I won’t forget next time,” he said cheerfully. “Thanks a lot, Hyunwoo! I love—”

Hyunwoo covered Minhyuk’s mouth with his palm before the younger could say those ‘I love you’ words. “Don’t,” he said. “Don’t say it to me.”

Minhyuk blinked. _“Wphy?”_ His word was muffled by Hyunwoo’s large hand, causing Hyunwoo to frown, not getting what Minhyuk said.

“What?”

The blond male rolled his eyes. He then pulled Hyunwoo’s hand away from his mouth and held it down. “Why?” he repeated.

Hyunwoo kept quiet for a moment. Should he say the reason? But, telling Minhyuk the reason meant he would reveal his feelings for Minhyuk. Would it be the right time to confess? Wouldn’t it be too sudden for them both?

Hyunwoo didn’t realize that the thoughts had made blush creep up his cheeks.

Nor did he realize that Minhyuk’s face was real close to his.

“Hyunwoo?”

_Crap._

“Hyunwoo, your cheeks are red. Are you sick? Is it a fever?”

_Double crap._

Hyunwoo closed his eyes as Minhyuk cupped his cheeks and pressed their forehead together. His heart felt like exploding in no time because, god, Minhyuk’s skin was so warm against his.

“You said it to anyone easily,” Hyunwoo’s mouth seemed like having its own soul that it spoke without his approval. “You’re clingy; you hugged people like there was nothing wrong with it, and you said ‘I love you’ like it didn’t mean anything.”

_Triple crap. What did I just say?_

Minhyuk pulled away and now Hyunwoo could see how confusion took over the younger’s face.

“Uh… was it wrong?” Minhyuk tilted his head, puzzled look still lingering on his pretty feature. “I love all my friends… I said it because I meant it. Was it wrong?”

“It was not,” Hyunwoo started getting frustrated. There was no way back, though, so he would just straight forward to this oblivious guy in front of him. “It’s just… because you said it repeatedly, I feel…” he sighed before continuing in a lower voice, “… less special.”

Minhyuk seemed even more startled and Hyunwoo didn’t think he could see that face for any longer. Maybe it was the end. Minhyuk would hate him for being such a selfish friend, and—

“But, you’re my _special_ person,”

The words were uttered in soft manner, but it was enough to make Hyunwoo felt like flying to the seventh Heaven.

“W-What—can you say it one more time?”

Minhyuk blushed crazily (so did Hyunwoo, but he didn’t really care about his cheeks’ condition right now).

“You’re my most special person,”

Now Hyunwoo really wanted to hear those three words coming from Minhyuk’s lips.

_Maybe this time with a different meaning._


End file.
